


Well what do we have here?

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well what do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



> Only a snippit from your requests!

Natori finds himself in Hityoshi again. He wonders if it would be worth stopping by seeing that Natsume kid again and seeing what kind of trouble Natsume is in this time…. But the kid has made it clear that he doesn’t see eye to eye with Natori and that he’s capable of looking after himself.

Still, Natsume isn’t the only person he knows in this area and he has other things to do, such as catching up with colleagues and contacts. The Matsuba clan is up to something, and while Natori certainly doesn’t wish to join them and find himself absorbed into their clan and their distasteful politics; they’ve influenced him too much already as Hiiragi reminds him with her very existence… It’s still best to keep a careful eye around them and work out how to best keep himself and his servants clear from them.

She’s very dutiful about it too, reminding him of his idiot naivety as a child and making him feel all of ten years old again as she bosses and mothers him around, the way that she admits, just once, that she wanted to do for him, when she saw him wince from a bruise he was trying to hide as he wrapped her own hands as carefully and gently as he could.

And there are others who he’s met around here too; he’s delighted to find that the Tanuma kid is wondering around near the edge of town. He ponders if it might be possible to get any gossip on Natsume – the kid’s wound so tight that he barely lets anything slip. But maybe he lets different things slip to different people. Natori feels responsible, since he remembers being that untrained, and hopes to give Natsume the right kind of influences, even if it means giving Natsume the examples of what not to do.

Tanuma is walking along with a girl, who is probably his girlfriend. They have their heads bent low talking in the sort of furious whispers that basically ping all of his curiosity buttons, so he asks Hiiragii to go up close to see what they are up to.

He likes the kid Natsume, and he knows how devastated Natsume would be if the supernatural hurt one of his normal friends – Natori will just make sure that it’s nothing supernatural and go on his own way, he thinks smugly to himself.

He’s a little surprised when Tanuma stops whispering and looks awkwardly around, and then Taki yells belligerently, seemingly at Tanuma, but more obviously to him the outsider, to whatever it is that’s following him. “If you’re a friend of Natsume, then come with me to the woods and we’ll talk about it in more detail there.”

“Oh boy.” He sighs to himself. “What has Natsume gotten himself into now, and follows along to see the girl scratch a circle in the distance, and wonders what interesting things he’ll see this week.


End file.
